pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Gilbert Nightray
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Gilberta. Tutaj znajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice, tu kolumnę specjalną, a tu całe 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Gilbert Nightray Wiek: 24 lata (Oz stwierdził, że Gil musi być młodszy od niego) Wzrost: 182 cm Lubi: kawa (czarna bez cukru), czarny kolor, wyprzedaże, świeże produkty Nie lubi: ojciec Oza, koty, Nightrayowie (ze względu na księcia), rzeczy które zasmucają Oza, papryka Mocne punkty: prace domowe, strzelanie z pistoletu, ciasta, liczenie w pamięci (szybciej od Oza) Słabe punkty: Vincent, kot z Cheshire Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Najczęściej rysuję go z niesfornymi włosami. Następnie dodaję szczyptę melancholii w oczach i odrobinę zmysłowości w ogólnym wyglądzie, i wszystko gra! Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 43 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Jaki tchórz! Powiem ci co myślę! Moi asystenci i ja tworząc go pomyśleliśmy: "To do niczego! Jest zbyt płytki! Co za nieudacznik!" Krótko mówiąc, on zasługuje na czapkę osła. Ale i tak go kocham! tom 7, rozdział 28, strona 32 Fałszowanie kartki to dowód doceniania. Jest to prawdopodobnie najpopularniejszy bohater całej mangi! Q&A Powiedz nam: Gil! Q: Ile papierosów dziennie wypalasz? A: Ostatnio, kiedy Oz jest w pobliżu, staram się ograniczać. Q: Dlaczego ciągle nie możesz rzucić palenia? A: Myślę, że jestem facetem słabej woli. (nieśmiały) Q: Od jak długa jesteś Wodorościanym Łbem? A: Nie jestem Wodorościanym Łbem! Q: Co sądzisz o przezwisku Wodorościany Łeb? A: Jak powiedziałem, ja nie jestem Wodorścianym Łbem!!! Q: Co bierzesz kiedy boli cię ręka? A: Leki przeciwbólowe. Biorę je już od dłuższego czasu. Q: Na ilu ślubach byłeś? Jaki jest twój ideał kobiety? A: Nie odpowiadam w detalach. Moim ideałem byłaby... Jeśli są miłe, wtedy mi się podobają. Ale, szczerze, myślę, że się nie ożenię. Q: Dlaczego nienawidzisz kotów? A: Nie wiem. Mój strach przed nimi, po prostu przenika przez moje ciało. Q: Pytanie na temat twojej roli jako sługi! Co najlepiej potrafisz gotować? A: Ulubione ciasta Oza, oczywiście. Pewnego dnia dałem mu do spróbowania zupę, którą wymyśliłem. Poza tym, jeśli Oz czegoś chce, zawsze mogę się nauczyć. Q: Powiedz coś do Oza, który zawsze sprawia, że się niepokoisz! A: Szkoda, że nie cenisz siebie bardziej. A ja żałuję, że nie możesz na mnie polegać. Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Chciałbym, żeby życzenie Oza o "szczęściu" się spełniło. Szkice cz. 1 of mine, strona 49 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Na czarnym tle u góry: Największą zmianą w fazie przygotowawczej Pandory Hearts było zastąpienie Gila Ozem. Narysowałam te dwa rysunki, kiedy Gil miał być głównym bohaterem mojej nowej mangi. Ogromna różnica! Szkic z porównaniem Gilów: Gil arystokrata <=> Gil (po powrocie Oza) twarz stos Gil z Breakiem: Gil: Aach! Co to jest?! Break: He, he, musiałem! Czekoladowy papieros => Na czarnym tle u dołu: W przeciwieństwie do Oza, wystarczyło mi zaledwie kilka prób, aby w pełni uchwycić osobowość Gilberta. Jednak pozostało mi jeszcze dużo pracy, by w pełni udoskonalić mój Wodorościany Łeb. Mimo wszystko będę tęsknić za strzałem w pierwszym tomie. Brakło mi deszczu! Szkice cz.2 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Gilbert Wewnątrz czarnego pola (skierowane do stojącego Gilberta): Przez chwilę chciałam to narysować w kolorze. Typowo szkicowany obrazek z Gilem (obróconym plecami) i Ozem: Gil: \"Mój pan jest najlepszy na świecie!"// Oz: SFX: -szok- Rumieniący się Gil z książką w ręku, w prawym dolnym rogu: Tekst: "Jak powinienem o tym rozmawiać..." Gil: "..." Tytuł książki: Zdrowie i wychowanie fizyczne dla dzieci Rysunek z palącym Gilem w okularach: Gil: "Huh?" Tekst wskazujący na okulary: Okulary Tekst wskazujący na szyję: Tutaj Tekst za jego plecami: Kiedy trzyma papierosa w ustach, widać jego zęby. To trochę lekkomyślne, prawda?! Tekst wskazujący na jego brzuch: Tutaj Szkic zirytowanego Gila z ręką na głowie Oza: Gil: "Przestań." SFX: -kładzie dłoń na głowie- Tekst wskazujący na Oza: "Chce powiedzieć coś więcej." SFX: -uch- Szkice cz. 3 Tekst na czarnym tle wskazującym na Gila w sukience: Ten obrazek został przeze mnie wykonany do "Gila w Krainie Czarów", który był komiksem specjalnie dodawanym do DVD. Ten komiks miał bardzo zabawnego ducha historii. (śmiech) Rysunek człowieka z długimi, związanymi z tyłu włosami, okularami i krzyżem: Wewnątrz odręcznego pola: Gilbert Tekst: Od razu byłam pewna, że tak powinien mieć na imię. Nie odbiegało tak bardzo od tematu. Tekst: Ksiądz Gil (W ten sposób powstało jego imię.) Tekst: Kiedy rysuję go teraz, wygląda tak; wizualnie jest to Wilhelm (Crimson Shell), a z pozycji jaką przyjmuje Harris (z pilotażu Pandory). Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Tekst: To wtedy powstało. Panel 1: Tekst: "Gil jest życzliwym księdzem, nieco przygłupim, ale niezawodnym w trudnych sytuacjach." Panel 2: SFX: -łap- Panel 3: SFX: -pokaz- SFX: -Ha, ha, ha!- Tekst pod Gilem: Nagła zmiana osobowości Tekst: Co to?! W rzeczywistości był to straszny zabójca Raven, w peruce księdza! Tekst (w pionie): Przy okazji, okulary również były tylko na pokaz. Co za rozczarowanie! Panel 4: Oz: "...Gil" SFX: -przytul- Oz: "Cieszę się... że poznałem cię takim jakim jesteś teraz..." SFX: -szloch- Gil: "Oz?!" Tekst pod komiksem: Zastanawiam się dlaczego ta postać nie została odrzucona w fazie tworzenia fabuły. (Wpisałam go w oczekujących) ---- Ranking Specjalny of mine, strona 175 w skanach NAJBARDZIEJ GROTESKOWY ŁAŃCUCH ♥ Wybór Breaka Break: O jej, on są naprawdę groteskowe... Uwielbiam to! Czuję, że jeśli ciało Grima zostanie przebite, wypłynie z niego niebieskawa ciecz. Jeśli chodzi o Mad Baby, uwielbiam ten moment, kiedy przybrał wygląd Sharon, a potem zaczął się kruszyć. Wspaniały! ♥ Miejsce 1: Mad Baby Miejsce 2: Grim Miejsce 3: Duldum Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 187 w skanach Na pasku po lewej: Parodia Hearts, top 10 Miejsce 4 Retrace XXVI Ktokolwiek jeszcze się nie pojawił, niech podniesie rękę! Zaraz pojawisz się w Parodii!!! Zastanawiasz się dlaczego wszyscy są tak samo ubrani? Bo są słodcy, a nie dlatego, że ciężko jest narysować każdemu inne ubranie. Naprawdę. Ekhem, ekhem. W prostokątach: Oz => główny bohater Lottie => Baskerville Jack => pan bohater Gil i Alice => bezużyteczni ludzie Gil => znany także jako Wodorościany Łeb Alice => znana także jako B-Rabbit Elliot i Leo => Ludzie, którzy przybyli na pomoc(?) Ozowi Break: "Łahahahaha""Pora na przypomnienie poprzedniego rozdziału.""Oz w ramach spotkania ze swoją siostrą, Adą, zapuścił się w jej szkołę." Vincent: "Jednak został porwany przez Baskerville'ów... Sprawy zaczynają być poważne...?" Echo: "Baskerville'owie to ludzie, którzy zainicjowali Tragedię w Sablier, 100 lat temu.""Jednak jest jeszcze duch bohatera, który powstrzymał Baskerville'ów i żyje w ciele Oza." Odręczny (Echo): "Innymi słowy, nie mogą się zbliżać..." Gil: "Jak...""Nie możemy walczyć, jeśli nas tam nie ma...""Co robić..." Alice: "Lepiej zastanów się kim są ci dwaj, którzy są w centrum uwagi?!" Dodatek of mine, strona 202 Na pasku po prawej: Ilustrator trzech epizodów "Szlochających cykad" publikowanym przez Square Enix. ••••• Soichiro ♦♦♦ Wiadomość specjalna od asystentów!!! W prostokącie: Fabryka Pandory Hearts Mochizuki, dyrektor fabryki Soichiro: "Skończone?" Soichiro, pracownik Yama: "Wasza wysokość!""Proszę o przeprosiny!!!" Yamazaki, patronka pracowników MochiJun: O rany, co się stało? Yama: "Dziś rano przybyłam za późno do fabryki, z powodu awarii budzika...""Mam nadzieję, że majestat wybaczy mi mój grzech. A w ramach przeprosin...""Proszę przyjąć to!" Na puszce: Herbata z mlekiem MochiJun: Rozgrzeszam cię! Soichiro: I tak jest na co dzień! Mina: Hej!!! To moja butelka! Kolumna specjalna Najbardziej lubiany braciszek Gilbert vs Elliot Gil: Miłość Vince'a, huh... To lepsze niż gdyby miał mnie nienawidzić, ale... To ciężkie... Elliot: Co? Najbardziej lubiany braciszek? Jak głupio... Nie lepiej od razu Gila uczynić zwycięzcą? Ten tryb życia nigdy się nie zmieni Vincent: O czym? Jego wodo... Rozmierzwione włosy nadają się na deszczowy sezon, a on nie lubi papryki i kotów. Niesamowicie bliska relacja Vanessa: Istnieją jeszcze młodsi bracia, którzy potrafią uszczęśliwiać swoje siostry! Dzięki niemu zamieniłam się w totalną beksę! Twarz i postawa, która nie musi być widoczna w społeczeństwie Vincent: Nawet jeśli kobiety chcą do niego podchodzić ze względu na milczenie, nic nie zdziałają. Mój brat jest mój, tylko mój... Kompetencja Vanessa: Ma dużo siły woli i ducha rywalizacji! Jest dumnym członkiem rodziny Nightray, a ja nie pozwolę mu się zniżyć do poziomu nieślubnych dzieci. Naturalny Tsundere Vanessa: Nie ma nic słodszego od tego <3 Nawet jeśli był dzieckiem, który w ogóle nie słuchał co jego siostrzyczka ma do powiedzenia, przez co wpędzał mnie w kłopoty, jestem pewna, że robił to z miłości... Tekst w czarnym polu (Echo): Spodziewałam się takiego wyniku... Znacznie zdegenerowana miłość pana Vincenta nie pasuje do miłości skierowanej do Tsundere. W związku z tym, zwycięstwo przypada Elliotowi. ---- Chodzi plotka, że podobno Francuzi dostają od MochiJun informacje szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny i znają już jej plany dotyczące następnej mangi. Pozwólcie, iż zostawię Wam osąd czy warto temu wierzyć, czy nie. A w następnym tygodniu pojawi się "najlepszy przyjaciel Gilberta", czyli Kot z Cheshire. Wielkie dzięki wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach